The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to cameras with carry or wrist straps. More specifically, the invention relates to a camera with dual-purpose carry strap and positioning strap.
It is well known for a camera to include a flexible carry or wrist strap. The carry strap is attached to the housing of a camera to permit the carry strap to be longitudinally extended from the housing as a closed loop, to receive one""s hand, wrist or neck in the closed loop.
It is also common for a camera to have a positioning strap attached to a lateral surface. The positioning strap is secured to the camera via a lug to permit the carry-strap to extend as a loop from the camera. The positioning strap allows the upper part of the hand to pass through such that the camera is held tight to the palm of the hand. The fingers of the hand are then above the strap while the thumb stays below, allowing the hand to operate the camera while the strap steadies the camera against the hand.
The aforementioned and other objects are achieved by the invention, which provides a dual-purpose carry strap for use with a camera.
A camera is disclosed which has a housing and a carry strap attached to the housing. The strap has a first position and a second position wherein the first position permits the carry strap to be longitudinally extended from the housing as a closed loop to receive one""s hand in said closed loop. The second position is created by drawing the carry strap laterally from the housing to create a positioning loop to permit a portion of the hand to pass through while in mechanical contact with the housing.
The aforementioned and other aspects of the invention are evident in the drawings and in the description that follows.